


Мне страшно

by minty_mix



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Паша Чехов любви не хочет.





	Мне страшно

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: хождения вокруг да около; герои кидаются намеками, тупят, и их это устраивает; эврибади лавс Чехов.
> 
> Написано в подарок чудесной Siimes.

Паша Чехов любви не хочет. Его столько раз предавали, обманывали, ему столько раз разбивали сердце, что даже гениальный навигаторский ум уже устал подсчитывать точную цифру. Паша знает: любить — больно. А потому любви не хочет и не ищет. Больше того, он готов от нее бежать, едва только начинает маячить на горизонте возможность того, что в него кто-то влюбился.

А на корабле будто с ума все сходят. Разом. Резко. Паше даже смешно. На него заглядываются девушки из медотсека, и теперь он старается туда так часто, как раньше, не заходить. Ребята-научники тоже не сводят с него глаз, и он вынужден помогать Споку дистанционно, из своей каюты. Хотя бы там еще никто на него влюбленным взглядом не смотрит.

Последнее убежище — инженерный — у Паши тоже отбирают: те, с кем он частенько проводил свободное время, кажется, тоже заразились этой странной лихорадкой под названием «Влюбись в Пашу Чехова». Скотти только ухмыляется, когда Паша объясняет ему, почему больше не торчит в инженерном постоянно, и треплет его по волосам. Паша знает, о чем тот думает: надумал, переутомился. И Паша обрадуется, если все так и будет, но нутром чует — ему не кажется.

Ему смешно и обидно. Почему, когда он был моложе (не то чтобы сейчас он считал себя старым, но все-таки семнадцать и двадцать — вещи разные), никто не влюблялся в него? Почему, когда он еще верил в любовь и в искренние чувства, никто не хотел его любить? Почему именно сейчас? Паше хочется, чтобы все это прекратилось, чтобы кончилось это странное помешательство и жизнь вернулась на круги своя.

Но это длится уже второй корабельный месяц, и у Паши уже кончаются силы.

А когда он замечает секундный — совсем мимолетный, случайный даже — тоскливый взгляд доктора Маккоя, направленный на, черт возьми, него же, Паше становится не смешно.

Доктор Маккой — отдельная тема. Паша его в какой-то мере, наверное, любит — ну, насколько он вообще может говорить о любви в своей ситуации. Но с Маккоем ему было хорошо и уютно, ему нравилось проводить с ним время в медотсеке, нравилось что-то обсуждать и смеяться иногда над его ворчанием. Паша считал, что оно его нисколько не портило — наоборот, такая отличительная черта, которая ему, Паше, нравилась. 

Но Паша боялся. Он боится и сейчас: того, что ему снова разобьют сердце, того, что ему просто показалось, того, что Маккою он не нужен.

И потому, увидев его взгляд, Паша просто прекращает приходить в медотсек совсем.

Близится обязательный медосмотр, который ему придется пройти, но Паша изо всех сил этого не хочет и придумывает варианты, как его избежать. На слово ему никто не поверит, пройти осмотр не у Маккоя тоже не получится, потому что по схеме распределения он попал именно к нему. А вариант с тем, чтобы просто взломать свой профайл в базе медотсека и вбить все данные туда самостоятельно, кажется Паше глупостью и ребячеством.

Выхода у него, наверное, нет. Но черт. Паша не готов ни говорить с доктором, ни встречаться с ним взглядами, потому что он уверен — не показалось, тот взгляд — не выдумка его напуганного и измученного предательствами сознания.

Паша не знает, что ему делать. Он устал прятаться ото всех, устал отшивать тех, кто все-таки рискует подойти к нему и предложить отношения.

Над этим помешательством смеется даже капитан: он подходит к Паше, хлопает его по плечу и улыбается, сочувственно кивая в сторону смотрящей на Чехова девушке из научного. У Паши уже даже улыбаться сил нет. Он надеется, что терпеть осталось недолго, что скоро это помешательство сойдет на нет и все встанет на свои места, но время идет, и ничего не меняется.

Кончается четвертый корабельный месяц. Пашины силы — тоже.

Медосмотр все ближе, а Паша устает убегать.

В столовой одним отвратительным утром Маккой подсаживается к нему за стол, даже не спрашивая, просто ставит свой поднос рядом с Пашиным и садится — тоже рядом. Паша выдыхает сквозь зубы — он уже предчувствует серьезный разговор, без которого, конечно же, никак нельзя обойтись, и неожиданная злость поднимается откуда-то с глубин души. Паша делает вдох-выдох и выжидающе смотрит на Маккоя, чуть к нему повернувшись.

— А ты не голоден? — совершенно спокойно спрашивает тот, даже не взглянув на Пашу, и отправляет вилку с какой-то кашей в рот. Пашу передергивает.

— Не привык завтракать в компании, — жестко отвечает Паша и слышит тихое хмыканье.

— Долго ты будешь избегать меня? — спустя пару минут заговаривает Маккой, и Паша мысленно ухмыляется — а вот и серьезный разговор. Как предсказуемо.

— Не самое лучшее место для обсуждения таких вопросов.

— А в любом другом месте ты развернешься и уйдешь еще до того, как я скажу «Привет».

Паше становится стыдно, потому что это — чистая правда. Он избегает Маккоя, сворачивает в другое крыло, если пересекается с ним в коридорах, сводит общение к минимум, и самый долгий их разговор за последнее время — это одна фраза Маккоя и Пашин ответный кивок.

Это все очень по-детски, очень глупо и неловко, но Паша ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Может, стоило уже сделать какие-то выводы? — за эту фразу ему тоже стыдно, но она слетает с его губ раньше, чем Паша успевает подумать.

Маккой опускает вилку и смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд. Паше под его взглядом — жарко. Щеки горят лихорадочным румянцем, а он сам ждет какой-нибудь колкости в ответ, но вместо этого слышит:

— Я больше люблю работать с фактами и прямыми формулировками. Намеки — не моя область деятельности.

Паша улыбается краешком рта. Это звучит как просьба быть откровенным. Между строк читается действительно искреннее желание узнать, что же конкретно Пашу тревожит. Но он молчит и возвращается к своей тарелке.

Маккой больше ничего не говорит, но, уходя, слегка задевает Пашину руку своей. Тот вздрагивает, и аппетит пропадает вообще.

В середине смены Кирк отправляет Пашу в медотсек. Он хлопает удивленными глазами, смотря на капитана, но с приказом не поспоришь. Паша плетется в медотсек. Именно что плетется: он не хочет, он понимает, зачем его туда отослали. И господи — почему чертова вселенная так над ним издевается?

Он приходит в медотсек и останавливается на пороге. Маккой кивает ему, будто он давно здесь стоит, и тут же нагружает поручениями.

Теперь Паша откровенно не понимает, что вообще происходит. Неужели в медотсеке мало народу? Неужели без Пашиной помощи тут вообще никак? Да как вообще Кирк отпустил его сюда с альфа-смены, черт возьми?

Через несколько часов понятнее не становится. Паша все так же бегает по поручениям Маккоя, чувствуя себя его правой рукой, но спросить все никак не удается. Паша мечтает о перерыве — не потому, что устал, а потому, что очень хочет задать Маккою волнующий его вопрос.

И когда ему наконец выпадает несколько свободных минут, он идет прямо к нему и с порога спрашивает:

— Зачем все это?

Маккой отвечает спокойно:

— Потому что мы не справляемся? — он пожимает плечами. — Джим любезно согласился тебя отпустить.

— Доктор Маккой, — устало вздыхает Паша, — вы же сами сказали, что намеки — не ваша область деятельности. Тогда давайте прямо. Зачем?

— Ответ тебе не понравится.

Паша ухмыляется.

— А от происходящего я, по-вашему, в восторге?

Маккой неожиданно смеется, тепло и мягко. Паша в замешательстве.

— Откуда же я знаю. Ты же не общаешься со мной.

— Доктор М...

— Можно просто Леонард.

Паша кивает.

— Леонард, не все так просто.

— Чего ты боишься? — напрямую спрашивает Маккой. Паша теряется с ответом. — Я тебя не убью и не изнасилую.

— Вот спасибо.

— Да обращайся! — Маккой всплескивает руками и смотрит на Пашу. — Хватит бегать. Паш, сколько можно? Сам говоришь, что тебя раздражают взгляды всех подряд, но посмотри, как ты смотришь на меня. 

Паша не знает, что ответить. Его даже не смущает то, что с Маккоем он на тему этого помешательства не говорил. Плевать. Плевать! Потому что ему просто нужно выяснить, что происходит, что задумал Маккой и как сам Паша сможет из этого выкрутиться.

Потому что — да, пришла пора взглянуть правде в глаза, — к Маккою его тянет. Тянет сильно, душой и телом, но Паша боится. Не его — себя. Себя и своей реакции.

— Чего молчишь? — подначивает Маккой.

— Думаю, с какой просьбой обратиться.

Маккой одобряюще кивает.

— Мы так и будем перекидываться намеками? — не выдерживает Паша.

— Ну, я подожду, пока ты назовешь вещи своими именами. Надеюсь, я не состарюсь еще сильнее до эт...

— Мне страшно, — резко говорит Паша. — Страшно. Довольны?

— Да, — спокойно отвечает Маккой. 

Паша хмыкает.

— Все, теперь я могу идти?

— А хочешь? 

Паша вздыхает и очень хочет съездить Маккою по его спокойной физиономии.

— Зачем вы меня мучаете?

— Затем же, зачем ты мучаешь меня?

Паша трет глаза. Ему так много хочется сказать и сделать, но смелости хватает только на то, чтобы подойти к Маккою и протянуть ему руку. И в этом жесте столько всего — надежда, доверие и немая просьба не предавать.

Маккой накрывает его ладонь своей, мягко сжимает его пальцы.

И Паша успокаивается. Что-то внутри встает на свое законное место. И черт. 

Паша думает, что человек, которому когда-то тоже разбили сердце, знает, как не повторять этой ошибки с другими.


End file.
